Spamano oneshot
by Cazypup
Summary: Based off an AU where the soulmate's first words on the wrists but with a small twist


Lovino always just sat there and looked at his wrist. Almost as if something would appear there but still nothing. It was purely blank. He'd often ponder about it. His conclusion would always come to him not having a soulmate at all. Which only depressed him further. He really did have his hopes up.

His brother had writing on it, and he already found his soulmate. So what was up with him? Why is it that his wrist was simply blank? He didn't to believe that he had no soulmate. But it sure as hell felt like it.

His stomach growled knocking him out of his thoughts. Time for food. He got up and walked to the kitchen. Looking around a bit, he grabbed a tomato. Sadly, it was the last one. I guess it's time to get more. He thought, sighing. Within minutes, he was out the door.

He never really liked the market, but it was the only place to buy quality food especially tomatoes. One thing he disliked was that there were so many people rushing through he had to be extra careful not to bump into someone. He didn't want his precious tomatoes and his money to go to waste. It'd be a nightmare for him.

He arrived to the tomato stand and inspected each tomato carefully only picking out the best ones. He bought around six tomatoes in the end. Then he thought that he might as well buy a few more things. So he went off and searched for what he could need.

Eventually, he thought he should head home. He had enough food and even thought about what to make for dinner. The streets were crowded as he tried to get out of the market area. He tried avoiding bumping into people as much as he could. It all seemed successful at first until his worst nightmare became a reality. Someone had bumped into him causing him to drop all his food. His only reaction was to yell.

"Excuse me, shit face!" He grew confused when the man's face lit up. He had never gotten that response before. He was extremely confused and slightly terrified. Before he knew it, all his food was picked up, and even seemed to be safe and sound in his hands. Still in slight shock he kept silent.

The man grabbed a phone from his pocket, typed something, and showed it to Lovino.

I'm so sorry!

My name is Antonio and you're my soul mate.

Shocked filled the Italian more. Except this time he reacted a bit differently.

"What?" Was all he could say. Antonio showed him his wrist. There lie the words Lovino had previously spoken. "Then why is my wrist blank?" He showed off his blank wrist. Antonio typed something on his phone and showed it to him.

I'm mute.

"Oh." He didn't know what to say. This is not what he expected would happen and he sure as hell didn't expect him to be mute. What are the chances that he would bump into a stranger only to find out that it was his soulmate? Very high apparently.

"Uh...follow me." He grabbed Antonio's wrist and led him away from the crowd. He stopped in front of a nearby restaurant. Antonio typed something and showed Lovino.

You're pretty cute!

"Bastard.." He sighed. He didn't want to get off topic. "Okay. So you think I'm your soulmate?"

I know you're my soulmate.

"How?" Antonio seemed to think for a moment before typing.

It's kind of hard to explain. I just feel complete in a weird sort of way. I didn't feel it until you said those words...

Lovino thought for a moment. Why don't I feel something like that? Is this guy lying? He thought to himself. Then an idea popped into his head. He debated himself for a moment before eventually going with it. Just thinking about the idea made him flustered.

He grabbed Antonio's shirt, jerking him forward, and planting a kiss on his lips. It seemed like a random spark lit up in him. Like Antonio said, he felt like he was complete. He pulled back still having that nice feeling in him.

"Okay, you're right."

You look so cute! You're as red as a tomato!

"Asshole."

You know, I find it weird that you don't mind the fact that I'm mute.

"Why would I mind?" The two now sat in the restaurant they stood in front of.

People tend to think it's weird...

"It's not weird at all. My life is weirder."

How so?

"You'll find out." Antonio raised a brow.

What's that supposed to mean?

"You'll find out." A smirk now played on Lovino's face.

After having lunch, Lovino and Antonio left the place.

Where to?

"Well, you see, Assface, I want to get home and drop off my stuff at home."

Okay.

Lovino led the way. After what felt like a mile of walking, they arrived. Lovino opened the door, stepping in noticing Antonio standing there outside. He turned around.

"What are you standing there for? Come in." Lovino turned back around and went to the kitchen to put away the food. What he found was his brother already cooking there.

"Feli?"

"Oh hey Lovi! I thought you'd never get home!" Feliciano greeted turning around.

"Please don't tell me that potato is here."

"Too late."

"Goddammit."

"Where were you anyway?"

"I was getting food."

"Why did it take you so long?"

"Uh...something happened..."

"What happened?"

"Uh..." Lovino felt a tap on his shoulder scaring him a bit. Then he looked and saw it was just Antonio.

"Lovi, who's that?"

"This is Antonio. He's the bastard that caused me to take so long." Antonio smiled and waved.

"It's nice to meet you Antonio." All Antonio could do was nod. Feliciano sent Lovino a questioning look. Lovino sighed.

"Okay, two things. One Antonio is mute and two he's my soulmate."

"Wait really?"

"About which thing?"

"Is he really your soulmate?"

"Apparently."

"Wonderful!" Feliciano tackled his brother with a hug. Antonio just smiled as he saw the ghost of a smile on Lovino's face.


End file.
